¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?
by F10S LxR
Summary: Robin no sabe todavía el porqué su capitán la acepta todavía en su barco, la duda le corroe y empieza a pensar en la posible respuesta.
1. Capítulo 1

Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

Esta es otra historia que creo que les gustará. Aviso este fic no estará completo al publicarse ya que me tomaré algún tiempo para añadir ideas y acabarlo, pero intentaré no tardar mucho.

**¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?**

**Capítulo 1: Dudas.**

A veces me pregunto porqué estoy aquí, no se si es por capricho de él o que piensa que soy útil, algunas veces actúa como si fuera tal cosa ''útil'', pero, ¿en un barco pirata se necesita una arqueóloga?

Nunca he hecho nada para que me trate como una más, pero él siente que me debe algo.

Todo empezó ese día, el día en el que nos conocimos…

_Hace dos años en el reino de Alabasta._

¿?: ¡Este es el país de Vivi y ella no quiere que la gente muera!

Crocodile: ¡En una guerra la gente muere sombrero de paja!

Luffy: ¡Acabaré contigo para que Vivi pueda estar tranquila!

Crocodile: ¡No puedes derrotar a la arena en el desierto sombrero de paja!

_Como dijo Crocodile no pudo derrotar a la arena y acabó con un agujero en el pecho tras el ataque de Crocodile, aún no conozco bien el motivo por el que lo hice pero algo me hizo salvarle la vida, aun sin saber nada de él, solo sabía su nombre Monkey D Luffy y que era el capitán de una alocada banda de piratas nada ordinarios que en sus viajes ayuda a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Cuando estábamos en el castillo pensé que la vida de la princesa había llegado a su fin, pero él apareció salvándola y retó por segunda vez a Crocodile, él no se había rendido despues de estar al borde de la muerte, el combate parecía claro al inicio, pero resultó que en solo un combate ya sabía el punto débil de Crocodile, de hecho resultó muy gracioso al tragarse toda el agua, creo que fue la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que me reía de algo. No se como acabó ya que yo me había adelantado para ver el Poneglyph y no me había enterado de cómo acabó todo, yo tenía la mínima esperanza en ese instante en que, por fin, alguien le derrotara y me liberara así de su dominio, ya que si el Poneglyph no indicaba donde estaba el arma ancestral Plutón, me mataría sin contemplaciones._

_Pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado y Crocodile había llegado, haciendo que pensara en como había acabado con la vida de aquel joven pirata que ayudaba a los necesitados a cambio de nada. Como era de esperar me preguntó si el Poneglyph indicaba la localización del arma, pero yo no quería decirlo, no quería que usara esa arma para destruirlo todo, por lo que le mentí y le oculté la verdad del Poneglyph. Ese acto casi me lleva a la tumba, bueno, ya estaba en una por lo que no había diferencia alguna, y cuando creí que iba a morir sepultada por la trampa activada por el rey él apareció._

_Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado para poder pegarle, pero aunque no flaqueaba por la pérdida de sangre, no flaqueaba porque quería continuar su viaje, quería continuar con la búsqueda de su sueño, por liberar el país de su ''NAKAMA'' que apenas conocía solo porque se lo pidió, al verlo por primera vez creí que era un simple iluso que creía que lo podía conseguir todo pero que no conseguiría nada._

_Pero él derrotó a Crocodile y salvó el país de Alabasta. Yo había perdido las ganas de vivir, no quería tener que enfrentarme a nadie más, sabía que había muchos rivales, que no podría con todos ellos, pensé que mi sueño era imposible, que no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo ya que no conseguiría avanzar. Pero de nuevo él apareció, estaba envenenado, yo solo me limité a darle un antídoto, no sabía porqué pero quise ayudarlo otra vez, pero él volvió a sorprenderme, después de vencer a Crocodile, casi sin energía cogió al rey para salvarlo, era normal, era el padre de Vivi, la nakama que quiso ayudar, de hecho eso no me sorprendió en absoluto, lo que me sorprendió es que también me cogió a mí, y yo le contesté…_

Robin: ¡Déjame morir aquí! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo!

_Entonces sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, esas palabras que nunca olvidaré…_

Luffy: ¡No! ¡Mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a morir!

_Él no me conocía, de hecho no sabía siquiera mi nombre, además, era la segunda de Crocodile, no tenía ninguna razón para salvarme, pero lo hizo sin pensarlo tan siquiera un segundo, como si quisiera darme otra oportunidad de vivir, y yo no dudé en aceptar esa oportunidad, de hecho creo que por eso me uní en un principio a su banda._

Desde ese día me pregunto: ¿Por qué me salvó la vida si merecía morir por el dolor que le causé a su nakama? ¿Qué hizo que me aceptara en su banda sin dudarlo ni un segundo? ¿Qué lo empuja a seguir conmigo con todo lo que ha vivido por mi culpa?

Bueno, eso es algo que descubriré en un futuro, pero viajaré con los mares con él hasta que logre descubrirlo, de eso estoy segura.

* * *

><p>Espero que no les moleste el cambio de publicar el fic completamente terminado a publicarlo por partes, pero intentaré publicar los demás fics que cree de otras historias completamente terminados.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: No tengo respuestas a que te salvara.**

¿?: Luffy.

_Es extraño oigo una voz…_

¿?: Luffy.

_La voz cada vez me recuerda más a alguien…_

¿?: ¡Luffy despierta!

Luffy: ¡Oi Zoro! ¿Qué pasa?

Zoro: ¡Luffy zarpamos ya!

Luffy: ¿Por qué que pasa?

Zoro: ¡Resulta que es una isla protegida por la marina y están preparando los buques!

Luffy: ¡Pero Zoro si tú no te has preocupado nunca de eso!

Zoro: ¡Tengo mis motivos!

¿?: ¡Roronoa Zoro ven aquí si te atreves!

Luffy: ¿Esa no es la compañera del tío de humo que nos encontramos en Loguetown?

Zoro: ¡Eso da igual vámonos!

Luffy: Vale pero, ¿falta alguien no?

Zoro: Ahora que lo dices…

Luffy: Veamos: Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook… ¡Falta Robin!

Zoro: ¿Dónde estará?

Luffy: ¡Voy a buscarla Zoro preparad el barco!

Zoro: ¡No tardes que tenemos prisa!

Luffy: ¡Tranquilo no tardaré!

_Fui corriendo desesperadamente para encontrarla, no sabía porqué pero estaba preocupado, no podría perdonarme que le pasara algo malo, no desde que… En verdad no sabía desde cuando pero no me perdonaría que le pasara algo malo, no me imagino lo que le haría a la persona que le hiciera algo, a decir verdad no se que me convenció todavía ese día…_

Robin: No tengo lugar a donde ir, ni donde regresar, deja que sea tu nakama.

_A decir verdad le hubiera dicho que sí si me hubiera preguntado directamente que nos acompañara, tenía la sensación de que si no la aceptaba no me lo perdonaría en la vida, que faltaba algo en la tripulación hasta que ella me pidió unirse a lo que solo le pude contestar…_

Luffy: Vale esta bien.

_Me daba igual la reacción de los demás yo solo quería que me acompañara en el viaje, tenía algo especial que no veía en nadie, ni en Nami que también es una mujer veía eso que tenía ella, era… Especial, no tiene otra palabra, tenía algo que no podía permitir que le pasara algo mientras yo pudiera evitarlo, creo que esa es una respuesta a porqué dejé que se quedara en el barco pero…_

¿?: ¡Corre Luffy!

Luffy: ¿Qué pasa Robin?

¿?: Nos volvemos a ver sombrero de paja.

Luffy: Tú eres el tío de humo de loguetown.

Smoker: ¡Para ti crío insolente soy el capitán Smoker!

Luffy: ¡Suelta a Robin! ¡Si le haces algo no se lo que sería capaz!

Smoker: Ya veo, así que por eso la salvaste el Enies Lobby, ¡sombrero de paja ya se tu punto débil!

Robin: ¡Luffy huye! ¡Yo no soy importante!

Luffy: ¡Pues claro que eres importante para mí no digas tonterías!

_Noté extraña a Robin tras esas palabras, parecía como si estuviera ¿Feliz?_

Smoker: ¡Este es tu fin sombrero de paja! ¡Aquí no están ni tu padre ni tu hermano para salvarte!

Luffy: ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie para salvarla!

_Entonces Smoker fue contra mí dejando a Robin, aproveché ese momento para cogerla y salir corriendo…_

Smoker: ¡No huirás sombrero de paja soy más rápido que tu!

_De repente una bola de luz apareció entre los dos y una mano me agarró y me llevó hasta el Sunny…_

¿?: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto solo lo podría haber hecho el gran CAPITAN USSOP!

Luffy: Gracias Ussop, pensé que el tío de humo me pillaba.

Ussop: No hay de qué, ¡para eso soy el mejor del barco! Jajajajaja

Robin: Lu… Luffy, ¿a qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Smoker que era importante para ti?

_No se porqué, pero veía a todo el mundo mirándome con ganas de una respuesta y a Sanji furioso por algún motivo._

Luffy: La verdad es que…

_Todos se quedaron callados..._

Luffy: No tengo ni idea.

_Todo el mundo tuvo una cara de decepción con mi respuesta y Robin parecía triste al oirla._

Luffy: Pero tranquila Robin, ¡cuando conozca la respuesta te la diré!

_Robin parecía un poco mas contenta pero se le notaba aún triste._

_Decidí ir a visitar a Zoro para hacerle una pregunta..._

Luffy: ¡Oi Zoro! ¡Me puedes decir cuando me gusta alguien!

_Zoro se quedó paralizado sin decir ni una sola palabra..._

Luffy: ¡Me lo dices o no Zoro!

Zoro: ¿¡Pero porqué me lo preguntas a mi! ¡Preguntale a Ero-cook!

Luffy: Pero es que como a tí te gusta esa mujer de la marina pensé que sería mejor preguntarte a tí que a Sanji, ya que él me mataría si se lo pregunto.

Zoro: ¿¡Cómo que a mí me gusta esa estúpida mujer! ¡Estas loco!

Luffy: ¡No te gusta! Pensé que si, ya que la evitas constantemente y... - No pude continuar ya que Zoro me interrumpió.

Zoro: ¡Callate ya! Además, ¿para qué quieres saber si te gusta alguien?

Luffy: Por nada en especial.

Zoro: Haber Luffy te voy a explicar dos cosas:

La primera es que esa marine no me gusta, lo que me pasa es que me recuerda a una amiga de mi infancia que murió.

Y la segunda es que si te gusta alguien no quieres que le hagan daño y quieres protegerla.

Luffy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Zoro: Por mi amiga de mi infancia y prefiero no hablar de ello.

Luffy: ¡Gracias Zoro! - Al terminar de hablar con Zoro fui directo con Robin para decirle una cosa que siempre quise decirle pero no estaba seguro de lo que era hasta ese momento.


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes de empezar a leer esta parte aviso que este ya no es el último capítulo, he decidido alargarlo un poco más como disculpa a todos los que leyeron el fic.

**Capítulo 3: Estoy seguro de eso.**

_Ya sabía la respuesta a aquel acertijo que me había hecho a mí mismo, sabía porqué sentía que debía actuar así, el porqué debía protegerla a cualquier costo, el porqué quería que estuviese en mi barco, el porqué la aceptaría a pesar de que todo el barco estuviese en mi contra, el porqué le salvé la vida en Enies Lobby y Alabasta, el porqué es tan importante para mí, el porqué es tan especial para mí, el porqué me enfadaba tanto cuando le hacían algo, el porqué siempre me gustó su presencia a mi alrededor, el porqué me gustaba su sonrisa, el porqué me gustaban sus ojos, creo que ya sé la respuesta a todas esas preguntas…_

¿?: Luffy, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Luffy: Nami, ¿has visto a Robin?

Nami: ¿Para qué Luffy?

Luffy: ¡Ya tengo la respuesta a su pregunta! ¡Tengo que contársela!

Nami: Yo la encontré en la biblioteca pero creo que ya se ha ido.

Luffy: ¡Gracias Nami!

Nami: Que suerte…

Luffy: ¿Qué suerte el qué?

Nami: ¡No nada cosas mías!

Luffy: ¡Me voy! – Le dije mientras corría a la biblioteca.

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, pensando que no se lo podría contar en otra ocasión, pensando en que si no se lo contaba moriría ese mismo día, hasta que por fin llegué a la biblioteca…_

Luffy: ¡Robin!

¿?: Lo siento Luffy, Robin ya no está en la biblioteca.

Luffy: ¡Chopper! ¿Dónde está?

Chopper: Bueno… ella cuando se marcha de la biblioteca se dirige a la cubierta a sentarse en su silla para leer un libro.

Luffy: ¡Gracias Chopper! – Dije mientras corría con más prisa que antes.

_Corría aún más rápido que antes, deseando poder encontrarla y decirle la respuesta que me dejaría en paz conmigo mismo, llegué en pocos segundos a la cubierta pero solo estaban Ussop y Franky con otro de sus inventos…_

Luffy: ¡Ussop, Franky!

Franky: ¿Qué te pasa Mugiwara nii-chan?

Luffy: ¿Habéis visto a Robin? ¡Es urgente!

Ussop: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luffy: ¡Tengo la respuesta! ¡Tengo la respuesta Ussop!

Ussop: ¿La respuesta?

Franky: La ¡SUPER! respuesta a la pregunta de Robin nee-chan, ¡que no te enteras!

Ussop: Si es por eso está en la torre de vigilancia.

Luffy: ¡Gracias chicos!

Ussop: ¡Franky deja de llorar!

Franky: Aún con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No estoy llorando narizotas!

Ussop: Lo que tú digas…

Yo no le dí mucha importancia al significado de las lágrimas de Franky, ya que mi principal objetivo era encontrar a Robin, cuando subí a la torre de vigilancia…

Luffy: ¡Zoro, Brook! ¿Dónde está Robin?

Brook: ¿Ya has encontrado la respuesta Luffy-san?

Zoro: ¿Qué respuesta?

Brook: La respuesta a los sentimientos de Luffy-san hacia la arqueóloga.

¡Yohohohohoho!

_Yo al oír eso me puse rojo, un rojo tan fuerte que llegaba a compararse con el color de mi chaleco._

Zoro: Antes mientras entrenaba en la cubierta la encontré sentada pero se fue al instante. Si buscas a Robin, el mejor que te puede ayudar es ero-cook, él puede ser un pervertido pero tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas, aunque es el sentido más estúpido que he visto.

Luffy: ¡Gracias Zoro y Brook!

_Corrí casi a la misma velocidad que antes, cosa que costaba ya que estaba cansado de correr de un lado para otro sin encontrar a Robin pero pronto llegué a la cocina…_

Luffy: ¡Sanji te necesito!

Sanji: ¡No Luffy! ¡No pienso darte de comer! ¡Espera a la hora de cenar!

Luffy: ¡No es para eso!

Sanji: ¿Para qué vendrías a la cocina si no es para comer?

Luffy: ¡Sanji dime donde está Robin!

Sanji: Una belleza como Robin-Chwan estaría en… ¡Su habitación! ¿Para qué quieres verla?

Luffy: ¡Se la respuesta a su pregunta Sanji!

Sanji: ¡Maldita sea!

Luffy: ¿Qué pasa Sanji?

Sanji: ¡No nada es que no se que preparar para cenar!

Luffy: ¡Pues carne! – Dije mientras me marchaba.

_Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que si Sanji fallaba no la encontraría en todo el día, tenía que decírselo, ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber porqué era importante para mí._

_Hasta que llegué a su habitación…_

Luffy: ¡Robin!

Robin: ¿Qué quieres Luffy?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pude ver?**

Todavía no se que pude ver en él, era un niño mayor con ganas de ser pirata, no sabía que le podría aguardar el destino, de hecho, creo que nadie sabe lo que le espera en el futuro, tiene una vida tan alocada que podría suceder cualquier cosa si estás a su lado, puede hacerte reír, llorar, e incluso las dos a la vez, no creo que en el mundo entero alguien se le parezca ni en las cosas en las que todo el mundo es normal, él no es normal, él es diferente, con ganas de salir de aventuras, con ganas de saber que sucederá mañana sin haber empezado el día de hoy, es único, nadie arriesga su vida por un desconocido, nadie tiene tantas ganas de proteger a todo el mundo sabiendo que podría morir en el intento, nadie tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo todo, nadie tiene la voluntad que desprende para superar los desafíos que se interpongan en su camino, nadie tiene su sonrisa.

Él era mi salvador, sabía que yo no era la única a la que había salvado, pero, no quiero compartirlo con nadie, él era mi héroe, el que había buscado desde que era pequeña, el que pensé que no existiría, el que me protegía, y el que no tenía rival.

Creo que ya se que pude ver en él, es más, creo que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo puede ver a simple vista, creo que le siguen a todas partes solo por eso, porque él es un capitán único, permite hacer a su tripulación lo que quiera si eso no pone en peligro a nadie, y si alguien está en apuros, él es el primero en salir corriendo a su rescate, puede parecer infantil, pero detrás de su carácter, yo creo que hay un gran hombre, bueno, creo que él ya es un gran hombre, solo tiene que madurar, pero solo un poco, ya que sin su carácter infantil, creo que perdería su esencia, perdería su ser, y yo no quiero que lo pierda, al menos intentaré evitarlo como pueda.

Me iré a la biblioteca para leer un libro y recapacitar lo que quiero decirle, quiero que sepa que no lo sigo a todas partes solo por ser mi capitán, quiero que sepa el verdadero motivo por el cual acato todas sus órdenes.

¿?: Robin, ¿qué libro quieres hoy?

Robin: Chopper hoy te dejo a ti darme un libro que te guste.

Chopper: Pues…

Robin: ¿Qué pasa Chopper? – Pregunté pensando que pasaba algo malo.

Chopper: Es que los libros que leo son todos de medicina.

Robin: No te preocupes, ya lo cogeré yo.

Chopper: Robin, ¿por qué estás triste desde lo que pasó antes con Luffy?

Robin: No es nada Chopper.

Chopper: ¡Menos mal estaba preocupado!

Robin: ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí doctor! – Le llamé doctor porque me anima ver su respuesta.

Chopper: ¡Que no me digas doctor idiota que no me halagas! – Dijo con su extraño y ridículo baile.

_Inmersa en mis pensamientos no pude oír que alguien me llamaba hasta que gritó mi nombre…_

¿?: ¡Robin!

Robin: ¡Qué pasa Nami-san!

Nami: Siento gritarte pero no me hacías caso.

Robin: Perdón Nami-san, ¿qué querías?

Nami: Solo te quería preguntar si estabas bien.

Robin: ¿Si estoy bien?

Nami: Por lo que pasó antes con Luffy.

Robin: ¡Pero que dices Nami! ¡Claro que estoy bien! – Intenté engañarla pero su sonrisa me hizo temer que no había sido engañada.

Nami: Robin, todo el mundo pudo ver tu cara tras la respuesta de Luffy, es más, creo que Sanji no te piropeará tanto como antes.

Robin: Nami-san, no se que hacer para decírselo, nunca lo he dicho.

Nami: Tu solo dile lo que piensas y todo irá bien, puede parecer simple pero, él también lo es. – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Robin: Intentaré decírselo más tarde, ¡gracias Nami-san!

_Al terminar de hablar con Nami me senté en la silla de cubierta y empecé con mi lectura que fue detenida por el molesto ruido de cierto espadachín que solo sabe entrenar en la cubierta teniendo una sala para que entrenara en ella, intenté seguir con mi lectura, pero fue imposible por lo que fui a la cocina buscando un poco de tranquilidad._

_Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Sanji…_

Sanji: ¡Señorita siéntese en esta silla! – Me dijo sin darme tiempo a saludarle.

Robin: ¡Gracias Sanji-kun! – Intenté parecer agradecida por su acto, pero con lo de Luffy en mente todo lo demás estorbaba.

Sanji: ¡Te pasa algo Robin-Chwan!

Robin: ¡No, tranquilo Sanji-kun!

Sanji: ¿Quieres algo morenaza?

Robin: Me marcho Sanji-kun, pero gracias por la invitación.

_Mi intento por dejar al cocinero fue un éxito por lo que me fui al lugar más tranquilo que podría haber en ese barco para mí, mi habitación._

_Entré y me acosté en mi cama, cuando iba a empezar a leer alguien entró por la puerta…_

¿?: ¡Robin!

Robin: ¿Qué quieres Luffy?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La respuesta a la pregunta.**

Luffy: ¡Robin!

Robin: ¿Qué quieres Luffy?

_En ese momento estaba muy tenso, mis músculos parecían de acero, también estaba asustado, creo que era por la reacción que podría tener Robin._

Luffy: Ya tengo la respuesta Robin.

Robin: ¡Antes de que digas nada! Luffy, ¿me lo puedes decir después de la cena? Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Luffy: ¿Pensar en qué? – Dije molesto por no podérselo contar después de estar buscándola por todo el barco.

Robin: Por favor Luffy, solo te pido eso.

Luffy: Esta bien.

_Al saber que tenía que esperar a después de cenar para poder decirle mi respuesta me enfadé mucho, muchísimo, yo quería que lo supiera en ese mismo momento, pero me fui de su habitación ocultando mi enfado como podía, entonces se me ocurrió una idea brillante y fui a la cocina._

_Al llegar me encontré con Sanji…_

Luffy: ¡Sanji has la cena ahora! ¡Es una orden de tu capitán!

Sanji: ¡No Luffy, espera a que la comida esté hecha! ¡Porqué tienes tanta prisa hoy!

Luffy: ¡Es urgente Sanji!

Sanji: ¡Pues te esperas a que la comida esté lista!

Luffy: ¡Está bien pero date prisa!

_Mi ira iba en aumento, tendría que esperar mucho hasta que Sanji preparara la cena, decidí ir a cubierta a coger aire, pero Franky y Ussop lo habían llenado de barriles de cola para uno de sus experimentos y no querían que les molestara, yo nunca les molestaba, creo que soy el único tranquilo del barco, ¿o era al revés?_

_La hora de cenar llegó tras una larga espera, yo comí lo de siempre pero más rápido para decirle la respuesta a Robin, por lo que al terminar esperé en la puerta de su habitación hasta que ella llegara._

_Estaba más nervioso que antes, no quería que me dijera lo mismo que antes, pensé en formas de contestarle si me decía eso pero, pensar no es mi fuerte._

_Esperé hasta que ella llegó…_

Robin: Lu… Luffy, ¿me has estado esperando todo este tiempo?

Luffy: Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Dije sin comprender que me hiciera esa pregunta.

Robin: Por nada, pasa Luffy. – Dijo mientras abría su habitación y entraba.

_Yo entré preparándome para lo que sucedería al decirle la respuesta hasta que de repente…_

Robin: Luffy, ¿yo te importo?

Luffy: ¡Pues claro que si!

Robin: ¿A ti te importaría si tú a mí me importaras mucho?

Luffy: ¿A qué te refieres Robin?

Robin: Verás Luffy, antes de que te diga esto, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Luffy: Lo que sea Robin. – Dije sin saber qué es lo que quería que prometiera.

Robin: Que no te enfadarás.

Luffy: ¿Enfadarme de qué?

Robin: Veras Luffy yo, yo, te quiero. – Eso último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo casi no se podía escuchar.

Luffy: Verás Robin, yo… - Fui interrumpido por Robin.

Robin: ¡No te enfades Luffy es verdad yo te quiero! ¡Si tú no me quieres lo entenderé!

Luffy: Robin, ¿quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta?

Robin: Si Luffy, ¿por qué soy importante para ti?

Luffy: Porque yo, - tragué aire antes de continuar – yo también te quiero.

_Robin al oír eso mostró una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, creo que nadie de la tripulación la había visto sonreír de esa forma_.

Robin: ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

Luffy: No puedo estar más seguro de lo que acabo de decir Robin, y estoy seguro de que… - No pude seguir hablando porque apareció un brazo que cubrió mi boca.

Robin: ¡No sigas Luffy! No hace falta que sigas hablando, las palabras sobran.

_Robin me besó y después me dio un abrazo muy largo en el que me habló y me dijo una cosa que me hizo sonreír…_

Robin: Yo también estoy segura de que te quiero con toda mi alma Luffy, pero Luffy ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con sus impresiones sobre este fic.


End file.
